1. Field of the Invention
This specification describes subject matter in the field of apparatus and related methods for extracting resins from cannabis.
2. Background of the Invention
Hashish, or “hash,” is a consumable compress of purified psychoactive resins from a cannabis plant. The highest concentration of these resins is found in the buds of the plant, which are typically smoked and consumed for recreational or medicinal uses via inhalation. This said, around ten percent of the resins are found in leafs and stems, collectively “skuff,” of the cannabis plant and said skuff is ordinarily discarded due to its unpleasantness as a smoked or eaten consumable. With cannabis use becoming socially acceptable and being legalized at state levels, it comes as no surprise that many are desirous of extracting the psychoactive resins from cannabis skuff so that the same may be recreationally or medicinally consumed.
Many ways exist for extracting the psychoactive cannabis resins. One popular method is known as flat screening. Flat screening is typically accomplished by manually rubbing skuff over a fine steel or silk screen placed over a mirror or glass. After contacting the skuff with the screen, the resins pass through the screen mesh for collection on the mirror or glass while the skuff remains on the screen. While flat screening is easily accomplished, the quality and amount of resins collected is dependent on the skill of the screener. As a result, flat screening frequently results in hash with contaminants or impurities.
Drum machines are another known way of extracting the psychoactive resins from cannabis plants. Basically, drum machines are comprised of a screen cylinder wherein skuff is placed in the screen cylinder while it is turned on its axis. As the screen cylinder turns, the resins fall through the mesh of the screen cylinder into a collection area. While drum machines may be automated, there may still be a certain level of skill required for extracting highly concentrated resins. Also, drum machines turn the skuff over the screen, rather than rubbing, so that more time is required to extract the resins by turning than by flat screening.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for apparatus and related methods of extracting the psychoactive resins from cannabis skuff. More specifically, a need exists for apparatus and related methods of improved flat screening or drumming machines for removing resins from cannabis plants.